


I'm Giving You All

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Feral Derek, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Sterek Week 2015, Tuesday Hunter's Moon, Witch!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hunter's Moon is like Halloween for hunters, it's the day that they kill more than any other, treating their hunts like a sport and killing anything they can get ahold of, Stiles takes it upon himself to help all he can before the Hunter's Moon, including Laura Hale's brother Derek, who went feral after believing her to be dead, Stiles doesn't usually take on feral cases, but for Laura- for Derek- before the moon, he'll give it a chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Giving You All

**Author's Note:**

> I kept going around and around with what I wanted to do with this one, I kept having so many ideas.. ultimately I just put on "Wolves Without Teeth" by Of Monsters And Men and went with what came to me, I swear I'm going to do a proper feral!Derek fic one of these days!

The bell over the door jingled as it opened and that prompted the man behind the counter to glance up from his work

"Looking for something special?" he asked

The person entering the store stepped closer, removing the hood of their cloak to reveal a feminine face framed with dark hair and pale skin

"Are you Stiles?" she asked slowly

The man shifted, setting his pen down and giving a quick nod before leaning across the old wood counter

"I am, who's asking?"

"Laura, Laura Hale, I need your help,"

"Well by all means Laura, come closer, what do you need?"

The woman took the next few steps, looking at the floor for a moment before producing a shirt from inside of her cloak and handing it over to Stiles

"I need you to help me find my brother Derek and bring him home, the Hunter's Moon is the night after next, you know what that means,"

Stiles gave a disgusted look and nodded slowly

He knew EXACTLY what that meant....

"No offense Laura but why can't you find him yourself? You are a wolf aren't you?"

"I am, but there's something wrong,"

"Care to explain further?"

"His scent has changed, it ... it smells all wrong now and every single time I catch on to it I get close enough to touch him... and there's only a wolf, he won't turn back, I haven't seen my brother- my brother in his human form- in weeks Master Stiles, I'm terrified,"

Stiles gave a small nod of understanding, staring at the shirt again

"You do know, don't you, that I'm not a retrieval service? Nor am I a pet-sitter or a housetrainer or a new snack?"

"I understand that," she said immediately

"And so, even if I found your brother this entire... feral detoxing thing that I think you need would still have to take place wouldn't it?"

She looked down, taking a deep breath before staring up at him sternly

"Please Master Stiles, you're the only chance we have, the Hunter's Moon is in two days, you.... please don't subject him to this,"

Stiles was quiet for a moment and he and Laura merely stared at eachother, neither wavering, before he ultimately sighed, reaching behind him and grabbing a heavy cloak, wrapping around his shoulders and picking up a broom from the wall it was leaning against

"Scott!! Mind the store and close up early, I'm going out! Lydia, do me a favor and escort Scott home in two hours, with the Hunter's Moon this close we can't take any chances!" he shouted over his shoulder

After receiving affirmation he glanced out the window, glaring at the rain and pulling his red hood over his head

"You should go home, I might be out looking for him all night, I promise, I'll call you as soon as I find him,"

Laura seemed hesitant and pensive but ultimately gave a small nod of acceptance, thanking him deeply before pulling her own hood over her head and turning to leave the shop

Stiles sighed, mounting his broom and levitating into the air

What had he gotten himself into?

~+~

Stiles took a deep breath, adjusting the broom across his back as he ran

There was only so much flying he could do in the woods if he wanted to actually be able to spot this wolf on the ground

Luckily his tracking spell had worked remarkably well and he was already close, he could sense it

What he would do once he actually had the wolf in sight was another story entirely but it wasn't his current concern, his CURRENT concern was not running out of breath

His feet pounded against the forest floor and he could feel the slight mist in the air as he ran

It was chilling and overheating him at the same time and he just shuddered

He was close now... so close....

He took a deep breath, pushing himself a little faster and feeling his heart skip a beat in releif when he saw the large, looming figure ahead of him

The outline of a massive wolf stalking around the corner

Swallowing, Stiles paused and breathlessly murmured a cloaking spell so the wolf wouldn't be able to sense him until he was close enough to touch

Licking his lips, he slowed to a walk until he was able to tip-toe up behind him without the other being noticing

Drawing his wand from his pocket, he aimed, and waited

He only used his wand when it was absolutely necessary, in extremely long distance cases or in moments of danger

Considering he could very well get his hand bitten off if he reached out and touched the wolf, he considered this extreme danger

Still, something felt wrong about this

About capturing this innocent creature like he was hunting a deer

All the same though, he didn't know what else he could do

Laura had been right earlier, the Hunter's Moon WAS only two days away and if the feral werewolf was left out here on his own it was almost certain death

Hunters were a brutal, dangerous race to begin with, but the Hunter's Moon...

It was like their version of Halloween

On the Hunter's Moon, there were more deaths than any other time of year

The hunters took that night as celebraiton and slaughtered any wolf- any faery or vampire or anything not human- they could find out and about

It was bad enough to live in fear of them year-round but during The Hunter's Moon....

Well Stiles wasn't going to let them intimidate people that, or much less kill them

He had a chance to save someone here and he was going to take it

Swallowing and putting his nervousness aside, he took the last step he needed and murmured the spell under his breath as a net fell forth and onto the wolf, who yelped and immediately started to fight and struggle against it

"Shh... shh, it's ok, it's alright," Stiles tried to soothe, bending down next to him and reaching out to place a hand on the wolf's head

He growled warningly, trying to bite him through the rope, but falling under the sedation spell Stiles was casting before he could

The witch lingered for a moment, licking his lips and staring down at the wolf

"I'm really sorry buddy," he said quietly, before standing and starting to gather the mass of fur and muscle in his arms and dislodging his broom in the hopes of being able to fly them home

~+~

"I don't blame you but you're going to have to come here!" Stiles groaned as he took a step closer

The wolf- Derek, as he had learned upon calling Laura to tell her that her brother was now currently in Stiles' custody- growled menacingly and backed into the kitchen another step, fur prickling around each and every edge as he glared and growled and tried to intimidate Stiles further

"I'm trying to help you here," Stiles sighed heavily, reasonably he knew that Derek couldn't understand him but he wanted to try talking some sense into him anyway, you never know after all

Derek just snarled again and took another step back, managing to back into a bookshelf and yelp desperately as it nearly collapsed on him

Stiles sighed slightly and rubbed the bridge of his nose

"Come on.... I know this is hurting you, just let me help," he said quietly, neeling down and extending his hand

Derek wasn't buying it though and merely growled at him again as he tried to back all the way into the kitchen again

Stiles felt a pang of hurt in his chest at the realization of what he was going to have to do

He couldn't risk letting the hunters get to Derek and unfortunately, as long as he was still in this feral state of mind, he was going to be spending every waking moment trying to escape and making himself a prime target

"I'm really sorry man, I wouldn't do this under any other circumstance, but we're sort of on a pinched schedule," he said, producing his wand and taking a few steps closer until the wolf was pressed against the wall

"I'm so sorry..." he said quietly, giving his wand a flick as a shock of light enveloped the wolf, a strangled yelp exiting his throat as he twitched and spazzmed on the floor- something Stiles just couldn't bare to watch

He hated forcing shifts

It was by far one of the worst things you could do to a person, it was a complete violation of their own wishes and autonomy, but he was afraid that if he hadn't done that Derek may have continued on like this and gotten away....

With such little time before the Hunter's Moon, he really had to do everything in his power to get him back to his right mind and unfortunately there was no time to wait out the werewolf coming to terms with himself again, especially since Stiles had no idea how long that may actually take

When the twitching finally ceased and the last shimmer from the spell was gone Stiles glanced down at him and felt immediately worse

Sitting before him was a man- a beautifull man with chiseled features, jet black hair, and yes there were atleast fifteen different shades of green and probably five different shades of brown or hazel within those eyes

But sitting before him was a man- a man who was shaking like a leaf and curling in on himself and glaring like Stiles was his mortal enemy

And Stiles supposed that, all things considered, it was reasonable of Derek to think that he was

"Come on, I just have to get you back into your normal headspace, and then you'll feel much better, I promise," he swore

Derek seemed more than a little skeptical of this and - again- probably with good reason, bared his teeth once more

"I don't blame you buddy, really," Stiles sighed, bending down and reaching out as Derek growled at him

Before Stiles' hand could make contact Derek had ducked under it and the familiar glow of shapeshifting over took him

Stiles cursed, rising to his feet as a wolf now stood in his living room, none too happy with him either if the glare and growling were any indication

Stiles... Stiles just cursed...

~+~

Derek was growling again

Wich should come as a surprise to exactly no one as he had only ever stopped growling from the time Stiles met him in order to alternate between barking and snarling

But this growl carried a heavier weight

More urgency to it

There was noticeably more upset and frustration behind the noise and Stiles knew why, it didn't take a genius to figure it out

He had strapped a bracelet to Derek's wrist that prevented him from shifting back- it was a personal specialty of the shop- and Derek was less than pleased

They were sitting in the bathroom now, after Stiles nearly killed them both hauling Derek up there, waiting on the bath to fill because Derek was still covered in a fair amount of dirt, grime, and blood and Stiles was afraid to know who or what it belonged to

"Look, you'll understand this once you get your mind back together, I promise," he said, as if Derek could understand him

Oh well, atleast the growling had been replaced with snarling so it was a change of pace....

Although....

It didn't sound like the snarling was pointed explicitly in Stiles' direction....

"WHAT are you doing?" Stiles frowned, leaping to his feet and glaring as Derek tugged on the bracelet with his teeth, getting rougher and pulling harder

"Hey quit that!" Stiles shouted, bending down and trying to pry Derek's wrist away from his mouth, only for the werewolf to bite down on his wrist beneath the bracelet and growl louder

Stiles winced, because blood was weeping out of the puncture marks now and that HAD to hurt but Derek was just twitching and glaring and snarling some more and Stiles felt a sudden weight on his heart

He felt it sinking into his stomach as a realization finally came to him

He didn't know the Hales, he didn't know their pack or their situation, but he vaguely remembered hearing about a fire killing nearly all of the Hale wolves a few years ago

No wonder Derek was so growly and snarly, he wasn't just experiencing the usual amount of agitation and distrust that a feral wolf experiences, he had that weighing down on him too

Inhaling and trying to form a bit more patience, Stiles reached and gently pulled Derek's hand away from his mouth, noticing with surprise that no matter how much noise Derek made he never made an attempt to bite Stiles

...Huh....

He tried not to focus on that too much though and summoned some bandages, wrapping them around the wounds despite Derek's vocal protests

He would bother taking care of it properly, really he would, but werewolves heal on their own so quickly and naturally it just seems like a waste of time and the water is getting higher and higher in the tub

So he released Derek quickly and turned the faucet off, staring at the werewolf and heaving a loud sigh as he began the process of trying to get him into the bath

What resulted was a series of flailing limbs, angry noises, and desperate body slams against the door as Derek decidedly did not remember how to use a door handle

Thank Goddess....

It took a full hour just to wrestle Derek into the water and keep him there and the only way Stiles had even managed that was by stripping himself down and holding Derek down as he scrubbed soap and shampoo over him

"This, in case anyone is wondering, is why I don't deal with ferals," he grumbled, mostly to himself as he sifted shampoo through Derek's hair and the wolf tried to shake it off of his head

Stiles sighed for what must be the millionth time that day and just wrestled him harder

There WAS an easy way to get him to submit, a hand around the throat- even if it wasn't applying pressure- would immediately make him back down, but Stiles didn't want to do that to him

His treatment methods were traumatizing enough and he refused to stoop to that level

So far the worst he could have done is cause him some pain and distrust, but if he employed that method of submission it would truly scar Derek for God knows how long

And Stiles didn't want to do that, he wasn't that kind of witch

~+~

"What am I gonna do with you huh?" Stiles asked rhetorically as he walked back into the bedroom

Derek had huddled himself into a corner the second he was out of the bathroom, still only in the sweatpants Stile had just managed to force him into

"Come here, I brought you food," he said, trying to sound somewhat gentle as he placed the bowl on the nightstand above Derek's head

The werewolf raised up, sniffing at it from his position on the floor and licking his lips but not budging towards it

"You're being ridiculous," Stiles grumbled, even though he knew logically that he wasn't

It was survival instincts kicking in and Derek couldn't help it

But, realizing that he wasn't going to get anywhere by putting the bowl somewhere and expecting Derek to move from his corner, Stiles realized he had two options available to him

1\. Put the bowl on the floor and let Derek eat like a dog, wich honestly, Stiles wasn't a fan of doing, his best freind was a werewolf and he had run the course of his humiliating dog jokes when he was a teenager, he didn't like how people treated werewolves and he was done being one of those people

2\. ....Well..... he could just feed him.....

And that is how Stiles ended up hand-feeding a feral werewolf in his bedroom floor on a Sunday night

Derek was so hesitant at first, not wanting to get close to Stiles, but the smell of food was drawing him in and he finally took a tentative bite of it from the witch's hand

It was all down hill after that and although Stiles wouldn't say that Derek trusted him at all yet he atleast had stopped growling

Although to be fair Stiles HAD fed him about a pound of turkey in the hopes that the tryptophan would kick in and nock Derek out cold for the rest of the night...

Either way, the wolf was sleeping within moments and Stiles was left with the difficult task of dragging two hundred pounds of muscle into a bed

It wasn't easy, but it was doable, and once he was there Stiles even went through the extra effort of giving him extra blankets

Because no one was going to say Stiles was a bad host, even a feral werewolf who couldn't even remember his own name much less talk

~+~

Derek was decidedly less growly the next day, wich was a releif to everyone involved

Laura had told him that morning that she was on her way over to take care of him but Stiles still felt it was his responsibility to shirk him out of this mindset he was in

Luckily the potion he had developed for that wouldn't cause any great shock to the mind or any kind of scarring like many of the others did

It was like easing them to a gentle sleep and when they woke up they were back to themselves, instead of trying to shock the humanity back into them

The problem, obviously, was getting Derek to drink it

He didn't exactly seem to like the smell of it and even if he did it wasn't like he could use a straw or even remember how to sip from a glass

But this, folks, is where Stiles' creativity truly came in handy

For what some people may have seen as a dilemma without a solution, Stiles had one readily available

"Derek, food!" he called, knowing that the wolf wasn't going to actually know what that meant

It was alright, Stiles supposed, a good warning was probably usefull no matter how you sliced it

He found the werewolf stretched out on the couch, glaring at the band around his wrist and seemingly contemplating if he should make an attempt to chew it off again

"Come on big guy, food," he insisted again

Derek perked that time, staring at the bowl in front of him but making no move towards it

"This again huh?" he sighed, sitting next to the shifter's head and grabbing a peice of turkey

He had marinated the deli meat in the potion, even cooked it in a little, in the hopes that it would work just as well as it would if Derek was drinking it

He supposed they were about to find out any time now...

Derek wolfed it down (no pun intended) and even made the extra effort to lick the stray juices off of Stiles' fingers, wich was.... oddly arousing in a way that it just shouldn't be....

Luckily he passed out right after the last peice of turkey was gone and Stiles found himself immensely greatfull for all of the years he's spent cooking for his father

He considered how long it was going to take for Laura to get there and thought about keeping Derek a little longer just to make sure he wasn't going to revert back to the olden ways as soon as the bracelet was off and with a reluctant groan picked the phone up to call out of work

Kira could handle it he figured, it wasn't like the shop was busy until late at night anyway

His shop wasn't exactly skeevy and he wouldn't call it black market but it wasn't like a local herb shop either

He specialized in the rare and odd stuff, both in terms of product and in terms of services for the supernatural so it was bound to be a little sketchy

Think of it like that store in The Gremlins where aforementioned Gremlin came from

That was the sort of place Stiles ran, except without selling living creatures because that was just BEGGING for a can of worms to be opened that he was eventually going to have to "deal with"

He did sell sea monkeys though

People usually wanted their money back for that one

A few hours later the witch was startled by the sound of the doorbell and hopped off of the couch, going over to the door and peering out it, feeling a slight wave of releif when he saw the same woman from last night standing on the other side

"Laura, hey, he's on the couch," he explained as he opened the door

Laura nodded mutely and rushed to the sofa, pulling her cloak hood down even though it was neither raining nor the mysterious night time and she probably looked sort of ridiculous running around the suburbs like that

Although to be fair Stiles' neighbors already knew him as a missing member of the Addams Family so he was sure they weren't surprised, this was one of the LEAST weird things that had showed up on his doorstep on a Monday afternoon

The weirdest had probably been the egg....

Boy THAT was an experience and a half...

"Derek?" Laura called out quietly, reaching out and shaking his shoulder

The other werewolf jolted, staring at her in shock as his body shook

It seemed to take several moments for realization to sink in, probably an effect of him only just getting his mind back in order, and he tilted his head slowly to the side

"Laura?" he croaked, voice sounding unused and terribly scratched

"Hey, you gave me a pretty good scare there little brother,"

Derek swallowed, wich looked physically painfull from the way he cringed, but without further ado reached across and wrapped his arms around Laura tightly, hugging her close to his chest and taking a shaking breath

"Derek?" she asked worriedly

"I thought you were dead," he breathed

Laura frowned, eyes narrowing

"Why would I be dead? What would give you that impression?"

"You were gone for days! You didn't come back! And .... and I smelled your blood!" he shouted in clear distress

Laura looked sympathetic and hung her head, shaking it slowly

"It's... I'm so, so sorry Derek.... I didn't have service and... the blood was just from cutting myself on some thorns..."

Derek looked skeptical, nose wrinkled and eyes narrowed

"What aren't you telling me? Why were you gone?" he sniffed

"Derek, I... I found something amazing," she said quietly

Derek quirked an eyebrow and Laura beamed at him

"Cora is alive," she breathed

"....What?" he mumbled

She nodded eagerly, smiling excitedly

"Cora! She's alive! She... she's all alone though, we have to find her before tommorrow night and bring her back,"

Derek nodded immediately, standing and wobbling a bit, groaning and clutching his head

"Hey, hey, you need to calm down and relax," Stiles said as he leapt to his feet and rushed to Derek's side

"You...?" he paused, inhaling and straightening slightly

"You're the turkey guy,"

Stiles rolled his eyes, sucking on his teeth slightly

"Yeah.... yeah let's not call me that ok?"

"Derek, this is Master Stiles, he's-"

"The witch," he concluded

Stiles raised his eyebrows, tilting his head

"And the astonished tone would be about.....?"

"Sorry it's just... you're a bit of a legend, you've done alot and now you have that weird store... people aren't sure what to make of you," he shrugged

"And what do you make of me?"

Derek stared at him, lips threatening a smile

"I think you're better than they say you are,"

"Is that a compliment?"

Derek decided to ignore that in favor of turning back to Laura

"Cora?" he chirped

"She's a pretty long way away, we'd have to leave now to bring her back here by nightfall,"

"You aren't going anywhere, you're still kind of drugged up dude," Stiles demanded

Derek turned to him with a murderous glare, bowing out his chest like a peacock

"My baby sister-"

"MY hard work, I am not letting you go feral again my freind, or get hurt or whatever,"

"Wich reminds me, why did you go feral in the first place?" Laura asked with a tight frown

Derek was quiet for a long moment, looking away and not turning to stare back at her

"I thought you were dead, remember?" he finally said

Laura went silent and Stiles felt a chime of sympathy for her in his chest before placing a hand on Derek's shoulder and feeling him flinch slightly, though he didn't pull away

"Look, I know, she's your sister, I get it, I PROMISE I do, but you can't go out there wandering around in your condition,"

Derek was quiet for a moment, finally glancing up at him

"Then how are you going to find them?"

"Find who?" Stiles frowned

Derek's throat tightened and he let out a shaking breath

"The hunters, I stumbled upon their little nest the other day, they're vulnerable, they.... they're planning to strike though, on your pack, on our's.... on everyone,"

Stiles felt his stomach churn and he stared down at his hands, closing his eyes for a moment

"You can lead us there?"

"Better, I can lead you to them and I can lead you to a feral werecoyote,"

"I don't handle ferals," Stiles sighed

"But we could," Laura suggested

Stiles glanced at them, at their desperate, hopefull faces, and felt his resolve diminish into nothingness

"You Hales are going to be the death of me aren't you?"

"That's our goal," Laura teased

Stiles hugged another sigh, shaking his head

"Fine, we'll take care of the coyote, find your sister, and dispose of the hunters... but Derek wears actual clothes to start with and no unnecessary shifting, and I'm keeping you close big guy, you lead us there and then you're done, either flank my side or head back to a safe place,"

"I have to lead you to them somehow, and I can't do that if I can't shift," Derek insisted

"I said 'unnecessary', your psyche is still fragile about this for right now,"

Derek was quiet, thinking about that for a long moment before nodding his approval

"Great, I'll go get some clothes from the car, I had a feeling Derek wasn't going to have any," Laura beamed, running to the door

"And both of you are staying here with my pack for the Hunter's Moon! Just in case!" Stiles called after her

Laura blew him a kiss and he smiled slightly, staring down at Derek

They held eye contact for a long moment, neither of them saying anything as Stiles removed the band around Derek's arm before finally interrupting the silence

"So... this is the first time we've talked alone, I'm Stiles, I'll tell Laura to cut it out with the master stuff,"

Derek leaned up, pulling him a bit closer and staring holes through him

"Thank you, for everything you did, I know I must have been a pain,"

Stiles just shrugged as if it was nothing- it was _not_ nothing- and leaned back a little

"Don't worry about it, seriously, it's what I do,"

"You don't do ferals," Derek replied instantly

Stiles just shrugged, looking away until he felt Derek's hand on the side of his face, forcing him to look back at him

"You... were kind, I don't remember much but... there was no cruelty in anything you did, I remember that,"

Stiles shrugged, slipping down onto the couch in front of him

"Well yeah.... newsflash, but you ARE in fact a person like everyone else,"

Derek looked pensive about that before nodding his acceptance, taking a breath and leaning closer

"Am I going too far?" he asked quietly

Stiles smiled gently and shook his head, mouthing "No" to him and leaning closer himself, cupping Derek's face and giving him a gentle, soft kiss

Derek, for all of his growl and bark, was a soft, sweet person it turns out

His kiss was just as gentle and timid, though at the same time adoring and certain, as the rest of him, and Stiles realized he could quickly get addicted to this

"Hey! You two coming!?" Laura shouted from the door, waking them both from their almost drunken stupor

They gave sheepish smiles and Stiles was first off of the couch, helping Derek up and not letting go of his hand even after they were both on their feet

"You got the clothes?" he asked

"Yeah, but I have a feeling he won't be wearing them for too long," Laura smirked, heading out of the house with a small pile of clothes in her hands

Derek made an undignified squeak in the back of his throat and Stiles laughed loudly and joyfully

"Ohhh I like her!!"

"You're welcome to her..."

"Oh come on, don't be such a sourwolf," he snorted

"'Sourwolf'? What is that? A cereal brand?"

"Very funny," Stiles snorted, hip-checking him as they walked out to Laura's car

It was an odd mixture, the human and the inhuman, the magical and the technological, but it was working

For them, for now, for here, it was working

~+~

"How much further?" Stiles asked as he set his broom securely on his back, locking it in place

"Not much, I'll lead you but it has to be on feet, think you can keep up?" Derek asked with a slightly smug smirk

Stiles smirked back, giving him a nod and watching in amazement as Derek and Laura broke into a run, each shifting with as much grace and beauty as something ethereal and unearthly

By the time they had retrieved Cora it had in fact been nightfall, now they were after the coyote with Derek in the lead, and Stiles....

For some odd reason, Stiles felt the urge to run

So he broke into a sprint the moment the wolves were back on their four legs, the three of them racing side by side by side through the woods as Derek took the lead and Stiles and Laura flanked his sides

And as they ran, something very strange occurred to Stiles

A sense of right

A sense of belonging

A sense that somehow, for a reason he didn't understand yet but felt he would soon, this felt like the way it was supposed to be


End file.
